co2 la fria nieve
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: cap 9.-Cuando todo parece perfecto... Habra alguien que intentara vengarse separando esa relacion...  ¿Que decision tomara Kyle? Seguir con el amor a su querido Stan que ha muerto... o continuar con un nuevo amor:Eric Cartman
1. Chapter 1

apitulo 1-"Regreso a casa: Bienvenido Butters"

El tiempo en el pequeño poblado de South Park habia pasado ya considerablemente... Todos los chicos habian cambiado para bien o para mal... Una mañana...

-¡Ahh Kenny ¿por que tenias que burlarte de ese perro?

Dijo Butters corriendo con Kenny ya que eran perseguidos por un gran pitbull

-Lo siento Butters... ¡Corre mas rapido!

En ese momento Kenny desaparecio

-¡Ahhh Kenny no me dejes con este gran problemaaaaaa!

En ese momento

-Vaya Butters sigues siendo igual que siempre

Dijo un chico alejando al perro

-ah... ¿quien eres?

-Vaya que idiota eres Butters pues si no ha pasado tanto tiempo...

Butters le miro detenidamente

-E... ¿Eric?

Dijo Butters mirandolo con asombro... Realmente Eric Cartman no era el mismo niño gordo que habia dejado de ver en su niñez... ahora era delgado y alto

-Vaya que tarado te costo mucho trabajo reconocerme... en fin me voy

-¡Espera Eric!

-¿que? No ves acaso que se me hace tarde para el colegio...

-Por tu uniforme... debo sospechar que vas en el mismo colegio que yo... ¿que te parece si vamos juntos?

-Hum... No me temo que no podra ser asi

Dijo Cartman dandose la vuelta

-Por favor no te acerques ami ¿esta bien?

-Pero... Eric!

Cartman se aleja

-¡Rayos! Shora tendre que ingeniarmelas para llegar a la preparatoria

Mas Tarde...

-Craig... Gracias por ayudarme a llevar estos guias para examen... de verdad que son muy pesados

-No hay problema Kyle... de todas maneras... eres el presidente estudiantil uno debe quedar bien contigo...

En ese momento Butters camina asombrado viendo el tamaño de su nueva escuela que no se da cuenta que Kyle esta frente a el y choca haciendole tirar los libros

-Lo siento

Dijo acomodando los guias

-No hay problema... ¿Butters?

-¡Kyle!

-¿que, Butters? ¿Donde?

Dice Craig tratando de ver entre los guias

-¡Rayos amigo casi no te reconozco!

-Lo mismo digo de ustedes... Han cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que los vi!

Ambos rien y caminan hacia el aula...

Cuando llegan al salon, Cartman tambien va entrando

-¡Ya llego el bastardo!

Dijo Clyde mirandolo con odio, Cartman lo miro pero no dijo nada... Ni siquiera mostro interes en gritarle que era un hijo de... o que era un ca... hijo de la chi... NADA lo cual sorprendio a Butters

-¡maldita cucaracha! ¡Deberias estar en prision hijo de perra!

Cartman le miro pero no dijo nada se sento en el rincon del salon y no le miro. Butters al notar que habia una banca vacia a su lado decidio sentarse a lado de el... Kyle al ver esto le pidio su lugar a Clyde que estaba a lado del lugar que ahora ocupaba Butters

-Eric me alegro que nos sentemos juntos

-Butters no te involucres conmigo

-Pero Eric...

En ese momento Kyle llamo la atencion de Butters con cualquier excusa no dejando que Butters acabara de hablar con Cartman. La clase comenzo y despues de que acabaron las dos primeras horas, Kyle se paro enfrente del grupo

-Compañeros... Como bien saben el festival de South Park se acerca asi que le pedi al maestro de artes que nos dejara usar material para hacer nuestros disfraces asi que espero la cooperacion de todos Ah por cierto se me ha olvidado... Muchos conocen al nuevo alumno Butters... Hoy quiero pedirles que sean amables con el

De inmediato Craig alzo la mano y Kyle le sedio la palabra

-Eso significa que Cartman debe alejarse de el...

Kyle se mantuvo callado y de inmediato Clyde dijo

-Butters no debe ser una cucaracha como lo es Cartman... Por eso nadie se debe juntar con el... El destino de ese hijo de p... es estar solo

Esto ultimo hizo que Cartman se enojara y saliera del salon... Butters al notar esto se levanto de su asiento y dijo

-¡No deben hablar asi de Eric...! ¡Si ustedes no quieren ser como el de pen... comienzen por no hablar asi de tal forma que insulten a otros! ¡Ustedes son igual o peor que el!

En ese momebto Butters se salio y vio a Cartman sentado en el camous

-Eric...

-Butters ya te lo dije... no te involucres conmigo... ya oiste a Clyde y a Craig... incluso a Kyle

-Pero Eric...

-¡Vaya, Vaya!

Ambos voltean y ven a Craig, Tucker y Clyde

-Cucaracha inmunda... Creo que no haz aprendido tu leccion... ¿verdad? Craig... Tucker

Los chicos le agarran los brazos

-Kyle me dijo que ya te dejara en paz... pero yo quiero destruirte personalmente... ¡Bastardo!

Clyde golpea a Cartman en el estomago

-¡Clyde detende idiota!

Grita Butters tratando de quitar a Craig

-¡Callate Butters no te metas en lo que no te llaman! ¿es acaso que quieres ser una cucaracha igual que el?

-No permitire que sigan lastimado a Eric!

Dijo quitando a Clyde y parandose enfrente de Cartman para que lo dejaran en paz

-¡butters!

Dijo Kyle corriendo hacia ellos

-Clyde, Tucker, Criag... Regresen al aula antes de que el profesor llegue... Butters lo mismo va para ti

-Pero Kyle... Eric necesita ir a la enfermeria

kYLE MIRA A cARTMAN

-El ya sabe el camino... ahora vete

-Pero Kyle...

-¡Vete!

Butters se va junto con los otros

-Kyle...

-Te dije que no me hablaras

-Por favor Kyle... No sabes porque hice lo que hice... No me haz dado la oportunidad de explicarte...

-No hay nada que explicar... Mataste a Stan... Y Te odiare por eso toda mi vida

-No digas eso... Mirame ya cambie...

-Ja ja ja ja ja Cartman Cartman Cartman

En ese momento le golpea

-Siempre seguiras siendo un bastardo... una maldita cucaracha

Kyle se aleja mientras Cartman se queda ahi...

CONTINUARA...

CAP2.- Stan Marsh: Una mor no correspondido-


	2. Chapter 2 Stanley Marsh:

Capitulo 2.- Stan Marsh: Un amor no correspondido-

_Hola Chicos... Soy Kenny... Todos se preguntaran porque Cartman hizo lo que hizo... La realidad es que Cartman es un chico que aprendio una leccion cuando alejo al ser que mas amaba en el mundo entero...Cuando Cartman cumplio once años... Cartman estaba triste... nadie sabe ciertamente porque pero... esa tarde mientras lloraba en el colegio..._

Flash Back-

-¿que te pasa?

-¡Que te importa estupido judio! ¡Vete ahora! ¡Vete!...

El chico le abraza tiernamente

-Calmate Cartman... Calmate...

Cartman corresponde el abrazo...

Fin de Flash Back

_Yo les contare todo alrededor del secreto el porque de tanto odio hacia Cartman... 3 Años despues de que Butters cambio de pueblo la vida de Kyle y Cartman cambiaron repentinamente... Cartman enloquesio ¿por que? Bueno yo creo que cualquiera que estuviera enamorado como el tambien eliminaria a la competencia._

_-Si... le dire... ¡Kyle... Kyle!_

_Cartman corrio para decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos... pero algo le aterrorizo al mirar a Kyle con otro de sus amigos... Stanley Marsh. Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo tratando de no llorar hasta que llegase a su casa..._

_Contemos todo desde el principio... Recuerdo que era una mañana de noviembre... Stan y Kyle se encontraban en el lago de South Park... un silencio los invadia... Stan comenzo a sudar... realmente tenia que hacerlo_

_-Oye Kyle..._

_Dijo Stan sonrojandose_

_-¿que pasa Stan?_

_Stan trago saliva... Recuerdo bien sus palabras... Digo estas palabras fueron las que decidieron su destino_

_-¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho Kyle!_

_Kyle se sonrojo mucho... ambos parecian tomates... eran muy tiernos..._

_-Tu tambien me gustas mucho Stan_

_Stan sonrio y le tomo la mano a Kyle... Ese dia Cartman salio a buscar a Kyle queria decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos... oyo su voz... detras de los arbustos que daban hacia el lago... Cuando miro traves de los arbustos su corazon se rompio... Sus ojos no querian ver a Kyle con Stan... Las lagrimas comenzaron a formularse en los ojos de Cartman al oir a Stan decirle a Kyle "te amo" La mente de Cartman de por si hecha un desastre se nublo con una furia y odio muy grande hacia Stan,... Cartman comenzo a correr y se encerro en su cuarto... Se tiro en su cama. Un rato mas tarde Cartman se quedo dormido y soño..._

_-Cartman, Cartman_

_dijo Kyle con una sonrisa, Cartman se tallo los ojos_

_-¿kyle?... ¡Kyle! _

_Cartman comenzo a correr pero por mas que corria no pudo alcanzar a Kyle... de pronto se cayo y cuando se levanto vio a Stan abrazando a Kyle_

_-Cartman mientras este yo... Kyle jamas te va a querer... JAMAS_

_En ese momento Cartman desperto... Stan tenia que desaparecer... Fue entonces cuando Cartman cometio el peor error de toda su vida... Cuando Kyle y Stan caminaban por la calle siendo ya muy tarde aparecio Cartman con un pasamontañas, sus piernas temblaron... pero tenia que hacerlo... halo el gatillo de la pistola Justo en el blanco... Stan cayo al suelo... Cartman dejo la pistola ahi y se hecho a correr... Durante el entierro Kyle no dejo de llorar y Cartman lo consolaba... le gustaba estar a su lado.. pero fue entonces cuando todo se supo... meses despues la noticia se dio a conocer fue cuando toda la vida que Cartman deseo se fue al caño... Kyle no pudo creer cuando Cartman lo confeso... Hoy en dia la vida de Cartman es infeliz y de igual forma Kyle tambien lo es... pero estaran juntos ¿como se todo esto? Bueno... Digamos que un angel ve todo lo que pasa a su alrededor..._

Cap3.- Butters tiene un plan: El misterio del angel guardian


	3. Chapter 3 el misterio del angel guardian

Cap3 "el angel Guardian: Misterios en todos lados"

La mañana brillante el sol que empieza salir anunciando un nuevo dia, y los pajaros haciendo una bella bienvenida a la mañana... entran por la ventana semiabierta de Kyle Broflovski unos cuantos rayos de luz.

Kyle duerme pacificamente... pero en sus sueños se hace presente el pasado y la tristeza...

-Kyle...

Dice Stan que esta ahi, Kyle voltea y corre al verlo con una spnrisa pero antes de llegar a donde esta su querido Stan nota que hay una gran abertura en el suelo

-Stan...

-Estas siendo injusto con cartman

-¿que?

-Algun dia entenderas... que la felicidad y el amor estan mas cerca de lo que crees

En ese momento Stan se da la vuelta y se va, Kyle grita y cuando trata de saltar el precipicio, se cae en ese momento despierta, Mira a su alredor se toca la cara y murmura "Fue solo un sueño".

Kyle se levanta se va al baño y se lava la cara, se pone el uniforme se peina su cabellera pelirroja y se pone la gorra verde.

En seguida baja a l comedor donde lo esperan sus padres

-Buen dia Kyle

Dicen sus padres Kyle les saluda y se sienta en una silla en ese momento llega Ike

-¡Buen dia a todos!

Dice el chiquillo todos saludan y el niño se sienta a lado de Kyle

-Oye Kyle ¡a que no me adivinas que hizo el señor Harrison ayer...!

Pero Kyle solo pensaba en "¿porque Stan me dijo eso?" "porque cree que soy inhusto con Cartman siendo que ese imbecil lo mato?"

-¡Kyle!

Grita Ike al ver a su hermano que no le presta su atencion, Kyle sale de sus pensamientos y mira a sus padres y a su hermano que lo miran algo preocupados

-¿que te pasa Kyle?

-Si, estas mas distraido de lo habitual

Kyle se para del comedor

-Lo siento, ya se me hace tarde para el colegio... ¡Nos vemos mas tarde!

Dice tomando su mochila y saliendo rapidamente de su casa en ese momento

-¡Kyle!

Grita Craig que lo ve

-Hola Buenos Dias Craig ¿que hay?

-Nada nuevo... oye una pregunta

-Pues entonces una respuesta...

-¿piensas dejar que Cartman participe en el festival de South Park?

Kyle se detiene y tratando de no hacer ningun gesto de rechazo o afecto dice:

-Pues calro que si... Cartman forma parte del alumnado de la preparatoria de South Park... si no lo dejara participar seria algo asi como un abuso de mi autoridad

Mientras tanto en la casa de Eric Cartman...

_-Eric..._

Se oye una voz en los sueños de Cartman... el entre abre los ojos y ve a Kyle ahi

-K... Kyle...

Pero al abrirlos totalmente ve que es...

-Jajajaja noo!

-Butters!

Cartman se para de un jalon

-¿que haces en mi caso o peor en mi cuarto pedazo de imbecil!

Butters rie de manera inocente

-Vine a despertarte para que vayamos juntos a la escuela... Y por lo que veo creo que tome una buena decision

Cartman lo mira de reojo

-¿porque lo dices'

-Porque ahora se que te gusta Kyle Broflovski

Cartman se levanta y lo señala de manera agresiva a la vez que un leve sonrojo aparece en su cara

-¿quien te dijo eso!

Butters cruzo los brazos y suspiro

-Lo dijiste entre sueños...

Cartman se sonrojo y le dio la espalda a Butters; Butters sonrio

-¿es cierto?

-Escucha...

-¿eh?

Cartman voltea totalmente sonrojado y señala a Butters

-¡Si dices que soy un marica te lo juro Butters que no te la acabas!

Butters se puso nervioso y empezo a reir

-De... descuida t... tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo...

Mas tarde en el salon de clases...

-Muy Bien chicos escuchen...

Dice Kyle parandose al frente del grupo

-Como bien saben el festival de South Park es en unos dias... Y este año a nuestro grupo le ha tocado la funsion de ese dia... Y nos hemos atrasado en el vestuario... asi que pedi ayuda uno de los maestros del taller de costura que nos hiciera los trazos... asi que hagan equipos de cuatro... en las mesas de atras estan los materiales y los trazos necesarios para los trajes asi que... ¡Comiencen!

Todos los chicos gritan un"si" y se ponen a trabajar. Una hora mas tarde

-Ya termine

Dice Cartman mostrando un bello traje azul marino

-¿que? ¡No puede ser! ¡Ya lo tenias hecho!

Le dice Kyle algo sorprendido

-No, Lo hice ahorita... Mi mama me enseño a hacerlos ya que ahora no tengo amigos a quien joder

Kyle le da la espalda

-En fin No me importa si lo acabaste

Dice Kyle pasando la aguja pero a la vez se pica y suelta el traje, el cual Cartman recoge

-Esta mal esta puntada

Kyle le arrebata el traje

-¡Ahg regresa a tu lugar no evngas a corregirme!

Cartman se acerca a Kyle

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres Kyle...

-No... Yo no te necesito

-¿siempre seras asi de orgulloso Kyle?

Kyle se sorprende por el comentario de Cartman en eso llega Butters

-¡Hey Eric! ¿me ayudas con mi traje?

-Si...

Todos aceptaron la ayuda de Cartman menos Kyle que se quedo hasta mucho despues de la salida

-Veo que necesitas ayuda

Dijo Cartman recargado en la puerta del salon

-Ya te dije que no... Y menos si la ayuda proviene de ti...

En ese momento Kyle se vuelve a picar y suelta el traje "Si necesito la yuda de Cartman... pero..." Dice Kyle en su mente y chupando su dedo que incluso esta sangrando, Cartman alza el traje

-¡Ya te dije que dejes ahi!

Cartman agarra de la mano a Kyle

-¡mira esas manos llenas de heridas provocadas por una aguja... No permitire que te sigas hiriendo por una terquedad tuya...

Dijo Cartman sonrojado, a la vez que provoca un sonrojo en Kyle

-Cartman...

Dice Kyle sonrojado, Cartman lo mira

-¿que?

-Gracias...

Ambos se quedan ahi mientras que

"Ay que lindo" Dice Butters que los espia por la ventana

-¿que patetico?

Butters se asusta

-¡ay Kenny! ¡No hagas eso!

Dice sonrojado

-¿que tanto miras?

-Pues... son muy lindos juntos y de verdad me gustaria que estuvieran juntos

-Pues... Stan tambien lo quiere asi

-Hablando de Stan...

-¿si?

-¿es cierto lo que dicen?

-¿que dicen?

-Que Eric lo asesino...

Kenny mira hacia el cielo

-No tengo porque mentirte mi dulce Butters... Cartman asesino a Stan

Esto sorprendio al rubio...

-Eso es horrible... Con razon todos en especial Kyle lo odian...

-Por eso es que necesito de ti Butters

-¿d... de mi?

-Eres el unico amigo que tiene Cartman y sabes que tiene... en tres dias es el Festival De South Park ese dia es la clave para que ellos esten juntos...

-¿tres dias?

-Si solo tres dias

-Pero Kenny... es muy poco tiempo

-Es el unico tiempo que podemos usar a nuestro favor... Ayudame por favor Butters es mi mision... pero no puedo completarla sin ti...

-¿Tu mision?

Kenny se pone la capucha

-Lo siento me voy...

Kenny se hecha a correr y Butters se queda ahi...

"_Esa es mi mision en este mundo... Y la cumplire..."_

cap4: "Excursion: Una oportunidad bien aprovechada"


	4. Chapter 4 Excursion

Capitulo 4: Excursion una oportunidad que debe ser bien aprovechada

Bonito dia... ¡Miercoles en la mañana! El dia perfecto para...

-¡E-R-IC!

Grita un dulce rubio con un uniforme de gimnasia negro

-Hola Buenos Dias Butters

Dice Cartman que se encontraba recargado en la parada del bus.

-¿como me veo? Me queda un poco grande pero... Yo siento que no me veo tan mal ¿verdad?

Dice Butters un poco sonrojado. Cartman lo miro de arriba a bajo y solto una pequeña risa

-¿que?

-Es que... Se honesto ¿prefieres la verdad o una mentira piadosa?

Butters se sonrojo aun mas y un poco molesto grito

-Eres un tonto Eric!

Cartman rio de manera silenciosa de pronto se oyo a Craig decir

-¡Hola Kyle!

Cartman volteo a mirarlo y al ver a a Kyle se sonroja

-Kyle... VAYA te ves muy bien

-¿tu crees?

-Claro, te ves fenomenal

Butters le miro y sonrio

-¡wow Kyle se ve fantastico!

En ese momento volteo a ver a Cartman que aparto la mirada del pelirrojo

-¿eric?

-¿que?

Al ver tal sonrojo y al notar su voz demasiado apenada Butters sonrio

-Ja, ja, ja, ja ¡ya deja de babear! O Kyle creera que eres un retrasado mental!

En ese momento Cartman le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-¡callate Butters! ¡Deja de joderme yo nunca hice eso!

Butters se empezo a reir sobandose la cabeza

-Ja, ja, ja Lo siento Eric... Tenia que decirlo

Kyle al oir tanto escandalo volteo y al primero que vio fue a Cartman...

Mas tarde todos subieron al bus

-¡Kyle, Muchas gracias por esto!

Dijo Craig parandose de su asiento

-¿de que hablas Craig? Si vamos es porque todos se lo han ganado poniendo de su parte con esto del Festival

Dijo Kyle sonriendo amablemente

-Bueno... Pero tu los convensiste para que nos dejaran ir a pasear... Ciertamente tenia ya mucho tiempo que no saliamos de excursion...

Dijo Craig cruzandose de brazos, Tweek miro a Kyle y dijo

-Si... Desde lo de Stan

Kyle agacho la cabeza y Craig al ver el estado en el que el comentario de Tweek habia dejado a su amigo dijo

-Callate Tweek!

Tweek al ver a Craig asi de furioso se paro rapidamente del asiento y se puso en frente de Kyle haciendo una leve reberencia

-Ky-Kyle perdoname...

Kyle trato de sonreir... Realmente deseaba olvidar eso

-Descuida Tweek... Yo ya he decidido que debo superar eso...

-Es obvio que cada vez que mencionen a Stan te sientas asi...

Dijo Clyde poniendose de pie

-¿a que te refieres?

Dijo Craig

-Stan era el mejor amigo de Kyle y la cucaracha sucia de Cartman lo mato... Y lo peor solo hizo para joderlo porque... ¡Todos sabemos que Cartman odia a Kyle desde primaria! Es mas que obvio que solo lo hizo para eso...

Craig al ver esto al igual se puso de pie y empujo a Clyde

-¡Ya calate Clyde! ¡Eso ya paso viejo!

Clyde le regreso el empujon y dijo

-Esa maldita porqueria jamas debio nacer... ¡Es un maldito egoista hijo de perra!

Tweek tomo a Craig por el brazo

-P-pero ayer el nos ayudo con los trajes... Incluyendote a ti Clyde

Clyde no supo que decir...

-Bien que te haz quedado callado ¿verdad?

Dijo Tucken riendose

-¡Tu callate negro!

-Es que eres tan patetico... Te haz quedado mudo en un instante idiota...

Clyde los miro con enojo y volvio a su lugar mas tarde... Kyle voltea y mira a Butetrs y Cartman

-¿lo odias?

Dijo Craig mirando a Kyle

-Debo odiarlo... Es lo mas logico... aunque debo admitir que ya no es el mismo de antes... Tan solo miralo... Dejo de ser un maldito racista y egoista...

-¿le hablarias como antes ahora que ya te haz dado cuenta que es ha cambiado para bien? ¿lo perdonarias?

-No... La verdad no es de mi naturaleza perdonar... Jamas lo ha sido

-Recuerda Kyle que JAMAS es un AMAS con una "J" en frente...

Kyle se sonrojo y no dijo nada mas... Mas tarde llegaron al bosque, Todos se empezaron a reunir en sus grupitos menos Kyle porque sentia que no encajaba bien en ninguno... A todos les hablaba pero con ninguno se sentia bien... Realmente extrañaba aquellos dias de su infancia con Stan jugando Guitar Hero y haciendo cualquier cosa... Extrañaba a Kenny y sus arriesgadas locuras... Y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo extrañaba a Cartman... Sus peleas con el... Todo de el... Mientras tanto Butters esta recostado en el pasto cuando

-Hola Mi dulce Butters

Butters abre los ojos y ve a Kenny encima de el

-Ho-Hola Kenny

Dice Butters sonrojado

-¿que? ¿no me daras un beso?

Butters se cubre la boca y Kenny rie

-Por cierto... ¿donde estabas? No te vi de camino aca en el bus...

Kenny sonrio

-No me gusta viajar en Bus... La vieja me cae muy mal...

-y ¿porque traes puesto el uniforme de diario? Se suponia que debias traer el pans

-No me gusta Butters... me hace ver menos sexy... Pero... Tu te ves muy sensual con este uniforme...

Dijo bajando el cierre de la chamarra escolar de Butters

-Aunque... debo admitir que... Te verias mejor sin uniforme

-Ah... Kenny

Dijo Butters muy sonrojado

-Te ves tan lindo asi Butters...

-C... ¿como?

-Pues asi... tan sonrojado... Te ves muy sensual y quisiera hacerte mil cosas

Butters se para de un salto lo bastante sonrojado y se aleja de Kenny

-¡callate!

Kenny se rie

-No vuelvas a hacer eso

Dice Butters muy sonrojado

-Esta bien... Por hoy no lo hare mas... y dime ¿ya tienes pensado algo?

Dijo Kenny sentandose mas cerca de Butters

-Bueno... Creo que el primer paso es hacer que kyle acceda a hablar con Eric...

-Para como es Kyle estara muy dificil... pero

En ese momento Kenny le planta un beso en la frente A Butters

-Se que lo lograras... me voy nos vemos luego

Kenny se hecha a correr y Butters se sonroja

"Dios mio... porque (escena del beso) porque... me siento asi cuando estoy tan cerca de Kenny? Sera que... ¿me estoy enamorando de el?

CaP5: "la razon te hace sufrir"


	5. Chapter 5 La razon Te lastima

CAP 5 :"La razon lastima"

Mas tarde Butters se acerca a Kyle que miraba las estrellas como si en ellas tratara de encontrar una respuesta

-Kyle...

Dice Butters, Kyle voltea y lo mira

-¿que pasa?

-¿podemos hablar?

-Claro

Butters se sienta a lado de Kyle

-Bueno... Lo que pasa es que hace unos dias los chicos ya sabes: Craig Clyde Tucken Tweek Jimmy Timmy etc me contaron el insidente que hubo con Eric y Stan.

Kyle mostro una cara nostalgica y casi a punto de romper el llanto, era la segunda vez que se lo recordaban.

-Me dije a mi mismo que olvidaria eso Butters, asi que por favor no me hagas recordarlo.

-Es que yo necesito saber Kyle

Kyle miro al cielo... realmente no queria recordar... ¡NO QUERIA!

-¿odias a Eric?

Kyle miro a Butters y dijo con una voz serena

-Pues debo odiarlo... es lo mas logico Butters ¿como me veria yo aplaudiendo su maldita estupidez?

-¿No haz pensado en dejar atras la razon y escuchar a su corazon?

Esto ultimo que escucho decir al rubio lo dejo sorprendido ¿que insinuaba? ¿que no tenia sentimientos?

-Kyle, no sere el chico mas inteligente de la escuela, pero se que muy adentro de tu corazon haz perdonado a Eric.

-Tu no sabes nada

Kyle agacho la cabeza

-¡Yo jamas perdono y aunque Cartman tenga la excusa mas creible de todas jamas lo perdonare! ¡A Cartman no le importo cuanto sufri con la muerte de Stan! ¡a el no le basto joderme cada minuto de mi maldita infancia! ¡a el no le importa nadie mas que si mismo!

En ese momento Kyle solto una lagrima lo cual sorprendio a Butters y aunque su voz ya comenzaba a flaquear Kyle prosiguio

-Me prometi a mi mismo que jamas lo perdonaria... Lo prometi cuando lo supe...

(Flash Back)

-¿quieres que vaya?

Dice Kyle algo sonrojado

-Si, Nos vemos en el pino, te voy a dar algo muy importante...

Kyle asciende con la cabeza. En la noche Mientras Cartman espera a Kyle

-¡Cartman!

Grita Clyde al verlo. Cuando Cartman le dirije la mirada lo ve con un grupo de niños

-¿que quieren Clyde y maricas?

-¡No te quieras pasar de listo bien que sabes a que hemos venido!

En ese momento Kyle va pasando por ahi

*¿porque hay tantos chicos en el pino*

Kyle se acerca y en eso oye a Clyde decir

-¡tu mataste a Stan!

Esto ultimo impacto a Kyle "no eso no puede ser" Dijo Kyle abriendose paso entre la gente pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando

-¡Callate Clyde Tu no sabes los motivos por los que LO MATE!

Cartman voltea y Mira a Kyle que esta frente a el... Las lagrimas empiezan a formarse en los ojos del pelirrojo

-Ky... Kyle...

Kyle retrocedio mientras las lagrimas empezaban a resbalar de su rostro... cuando empezo a romper en llanto se hecho a correr sin saber que paso despues.

(Fin De Flash Back)

-Deberias hablar con el Kyle

-¡Ya te dije que no! ¡ASI QUE VE Y DILE QUE JAMAS LO HARE!

Kyles se para enojado y se va

-Rayos... esto sera mas dificil de lo que pense...

Dice Butters dando un profundo respiro.

Capitulo 6: "Dame tu mano"


	6. Chapter 6 dame tu mano

Cap6:-Dame Tu Mano

Un dia brillante y nuevo ¡perfecto para seguir con las actividades en el campamento!

Butters sale de su tienda y se estira... De repente ve a Kenny sentado a la orilla del rio

-¿K... Kenny?

Kenny voltea gentilmente

-Hola, Buen dia mi dulce Butters ¿que tal, como te fue ayer con Kyle...? ¿lograste algo?

-No, Kyle esta muy dominado por la razon... Sinceramente no creo que pueda hacer algo en un tiempo tan corto

-Pero debes hacerlo... por favor Butters eres tu el unico que puede y debe ayudarme

Dice Kenny tomando con sus dos manos la cara de Butters provocando desde luego un sonrojo por parte de butters

-Lo hare.. Lo prometo Kenny

Kenny sonrie

-Por cierto Kenny

-¿si?

-Dormiste en tienda?

-NO, yo prefiero dormir bajo las estrellas

Butters sonrie en eso

-¡ah buenos dias Butters!

Dice Cartman bostezando y saliendo de la tienda

-Buenos dias Eric

Dice Butters volteando a mirar a Cartman

-Kenny que te parece si...

Pero cuando dirige la mirada hacia donde estaba Kenny se da cuenta que ha desaparecido

-Rayos siempre hace eso... ah ¡me hubiera encantado desayunar con el!

Mas tarde

-¡ESCUCHEN MARICAS!

Dice un hombre con unos pantalonsillos y un silbato

-¿que rayoshace aqui el entrenador?

Dice Cartman un poco sorprendido

-¡Kiah no quiero correr hasta vomitar!

Dice Butters haciendo pucheros, El maestro al oir la queja de Butters lo miro severamente y comenzo a gritarle

-¡Callate Stotch no vine hasta aqui solo para hacerlos correr!

Butters cae de espaldas al evr la cara casi negra del maestro por gritarle

-aunque... debo admitir que eso estaria genial ¡pero en fin!... Ya que la subdireccion me obliga a cuidarlos durante su viaje Gay hice una actividad de hombres... ¡Busqueda de tesoros!

Todos miraron con cara de "ay no ma..." al profesor

-Muy bien el qpuipo numero uno esta integrado por: Piip, Tucken y Jimmy.

El segundo equipo esta integrado por: Butters, Craig y Tweek

El tercer equipo esta conformado por: Clyde, Kyle y... Eric Cartman

El tercer equipo se miro mutuamente.

Cuando los equipos acabaron de ser nombrados se empezaron a dispersar

-Esto No es agradable

Dice Clyde mirando a Cartman de manera molesta

-¡Que raro! ¿lo diras por mi?

-Tomalo como quieras cucaracha... Menos mal que noe stoy solo porque casualidad o no Kyle esta en el mismo equipo que tu y yo y MAS CASUALIDAD AUN que el te odia igual que yo

Cartman al oir esto agacho la cabeza, y Clyde sonrio

-Bien sabes que es cierto Cucaracha sucia...

-¡Ya callate Clyde!

Dice Kyle golpeandolo en la cara

-¡Para segui con esta estupida actividad y llegar al jodido tesoro no necesitamos de tus malditos e inecesarios comentarios! ¡asi que ya evitalos!

Kyle toma una mochila y se adelanta seguido por Cartman, Clyde se toca la mejilla y susurra un "maldicion" Los tres caminan por el bosque

-Escuchenme bien. Para encontrar el primer tesoro hay que ir por el bosque hasta la barranca `pasando el puente a lado de la primer roca.

-¡Ja es pan comido!

Dijo Clyde ante lo dicho por Kyle. Cartman continuaba muy atras

"He llegado muy lejos... Por fin Kyle puede ver a alguien que es como Stan... A su imagen y todo... Cambie por el y no retrocedere por un imbecil como Clyde"

-Ahi esta

Grita Clyde corriendo y atravesando el puente rapidamente

-¡Miren! ¡Ya lo tengo Kyle! ¡Vamos cucaracha, Kyle amigo rapido!

Kyle y Cartman pasan el puente rapidamente

-¡Hay que abrirlo ahora mismo!

Dice Clyde tomando el pequeño cofre de madera

-¡NO CLYDE! ¡Mejor hasta que lleguemos con los demas!

Dice Kyle quitandoselo

-¡Esta bien pero vayamos rapido!

Clyde cruza el puente rapidamente seguido por Cartman en eso se rompe en puente y Kyle cae al avcio

-¡KYLE!

Gritan ambos. Kyle se alcanza a agarrar de una rama. Cartman corre a verlo

-¡Kyle no te vayas a soltar!

-¡AL CARAJO CARTMAN NI LOCO ME SUELTO!

Dice Kyle tratando de aferrarse a la rama

-Esto esta mal... muy muy muy mal

Dice Clyde. Cartman abre la mochila y se sujeta a una cuerda la cual ata rapidamente a un arbol

-¡Kyle dame tu mano!

Kyle le mira con ojos llorosos

-¡Vamos Kyle DAME TU MANO!

-¡No puedo hacerlo Cartman tengo mucho miedo!

-¡Vamos confia en mi!

Kyle le mira y estira su brazo pero entonces la rama se rompe y Kyle cae al vacio

-¡KYYYLEEE!

Kyle cae lentamente al vacio

Cap8.- EL OTRO LADO DE LA MONEDA


	7. Chapter 7 El otro lado de la moneda

Cap7: El otro lado de la moneda

Mientras tanto Butters esta en un lado del bosque cercano a donde estan Kyle y Cartman... Su equipo se habia dividido en tres para buscar los tesoros correspondientes de su mapa... Fue entonces cuando

-¡Butters!

Butters voltea y ve a Kenny que corre hacia el

-Ke... Kenny ¿que pasa?

-Un accidente Butters, Busca a tu equipo... Kyle esta en problemas

Butters se sorprende y de inmediato corre a buscar a su equipo y a los equipos cercanos que encontro en su camino.

Mientras que eso pasaba

-¡Vamos Kyle dame tu mano!

Dijo Cartman mirando fijamente el rostro de Kyle... Como un rayo paso ese recuerdo...

-Flash Back-

Cartman camina por la ciudad, en eso ve una tienda y detras del cristal hay un bonito cascabel de cristal con una cuenta de oro que asemejaba un corazon... Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue "A Kyle le gustaria mucho tenerte"

Cartman entro a la tienda y al poco tiempo salio con una pequeña cajita negra

"Jamas pense que yo estuviera gastando mi dinero en ti estupido judio".

Fue cuando lo cito al pino... Ahi le daria el cascabel y le diria sus verdaderos sentimientos. Lo habia practicado muchas veces en el espejo de su baño asi que... Debia quedar bien.

Pero todo dio un giro de 360 grados cuando Clyde y los demas chicos lo fueron a ver el dia y la hora exacta (para colmo) de su cita con Kyle. Jamas penso que Kyle lo iba a escuchar admitiendo su crimen. Jamas olvidara a su dulce pelirrojo con lagrimas en los ojos y hechandose a correr... Jamas lo olvidaria...La paliza de los chicos no se comparo con el dolor de su corazon...Cuando entendio que habia perdido a Kyle puso el cascabel en la rama de un pino y decidio ser alguien asi como Stan...

-Fin de Flash Back-

En eso cae Kyle...

-¡KYLEEE!

Kyle sintio como la vida se le escapaba... Un hueco en su estomago se formo... Iba a morir... era el final...

"_al fin me unire a ti Stan"_

Penso mientras caia lentamente...

"_adios Ike, adios mama y papa"_

Penso mientras las lagrimas resbalaron de su rostro...

"_adios a todos..."_

Dijo recordadndo a los chicos del colegio...

"_adios... Cartman"_

Dijo recordando a Cartman... fue cuando

-¡TE TENGO!

Dijo Cartman alcanzandolo a tomar por la muñeca, Kyle abrio los ojos y vio a Cartman sonriendo

-C... ¿Cartman?

-Ah... Todo esta bien Kyle

Dijo abrazandolo

-¡Vamos maricas jalen!

-Oh espero que esten bien

-¡Todo esta bien!

Grito Cartman los chicos de tres equipos habian ayudado a Cartman. Cuando Cartman subio todos aplaudieron la azaña de Cartman. Pero a el lo unico que le importo fue Kyle. Kyle estaba como en shock

-¿Kyle estas bien?

Kyle le miro fijamente y

¡-Estaba muy asustado... Cartman perdoname por haber sido malo contigo... por favor!

Dijo Kyle abrazando a Cartman y provocando desde luego un sonrojo. Butters sonrio

-jajaja Todo salio bien despues de todo

-¡kenny!

-Plan uno completado mi dulce y tierno Butters

CAP8: La magia del cascabel y los fuegos artificiales.


	8. Chapter 8 La magia del cascabel

Cap8: La magia del cascabel y Los Fuegos Artificiales.

El dia al fin era el dia del Festival de South Park... el ultimo dia... Butters camina feliz por las calles del pequeño pueblo y piensa

"Si logro cumplir esta tarea que Kenny me ha propuesto..."

Se imagino esto

-Butters estoy muy orgulloso de ti...

Se imagina a Kenny sonriendo y abrazandolo con fuerza

-¿en serio Kenny?

-Asi es... Hoy puedo decir que te a...

En ese momento

-¿otra vez soñando despierto?

Dice Cartman chasqueandole los dedos en la cara

-Ah... Buenos Dias Eric ¿esperas a Kyle?

Dice Butters algo sonrojado, cartman al igual se sonroja y sonrie felizmente

-Si, Hoy quedamos que iriamos juntos al colegio

Cartman vuelve la mirada hacia la casa

-¿no te parece que ya es tarde? Wue tal si ya se fue

Cartman lo golpea en la cabeza

-¡Callate Butters, Kyle jamas haria eso! ¡ademas estoy aqui desde las 7:00 am!

Butters se sorprende

-¿en serio? Pero la escuela empieza a las 8:00 am

Cartman se sonroja

-¡Bueno a ti no te tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago y no hago en la mañana!

En eso se abre la puerta y sale un Kyle corriendo

-Vaya Kyle tal parece que se te hizo tarde

Dijo Butters riendose

-¡Ay si! Es que olvide poner la alarma y me quede profundamente dormido... Ni siquiera desayune

En ese momento Kyle se acomoda la mochila y un tintineo hace vibrar el oido de Cartman

-¿q... que es eso?

Kyle lo mira sorprendido y Cartman algo sonrojado recuerda el cascabel que le iba a dar hace ya mucho tiempo

-¿d... De donde sacaste eso Kyle?

Kyle mira el cascabel

-Ah ¿esto? Bueno Ike lo encontro cerca del pino hace años y me lo regalo y apenas ayer lo encontre mientras buscaba mis notas de hace un año para la tarea de hoy

Cartman sonrie... es su cascabel... De cierta forma Kyle recibio el cascabel... En eso los tres corren al ver que ya es casi la hora de clases. Mas tarde

-¡Wow que lindo es!

Dijo Butters sin dejar de mirar el cascabel

-¿verdad que si? Ike fue un buen hermano en darmelo

En eso se acerca Craig...

-¿que hacen?

-Nada... como siempre

Craig al ver el cascabel se le iluminan los ojos y toma a Kyle de las manos

-¡Ay que bonito dime... ¿piensas regalarlo?

Kyle lo mira algo asustado

-Eh... No... No pienso hacerlo ¿porque lo preguntas?

Craig se toca las mejillas y se sonroja moviendose de un lado a otro

-Es que con un cascabel como este... Seria tan hermoso que se diera como un obsequio

Todos lo miran con cara de WTF O_O, Craig al ver esto se torma serio y se sonroja aun mas

-Bola de amargados yo solo estaba dando mi opinion

Kyle mira el cascabel

-Bueno es que... presiento que este cascabel estaba destinado para ser mio...

Mas tarde cuando el festival ya estaba a la mitad, Butters entro a donde estaba Kyle

-Hola Kyle quedo muy bien verdad

-Si, Todos se esforzaron mucho, por eso quedo asi

En eso Butters ve el cascabel encima de la mesa

-Oye Kyle... ¿te gusta Eric?

Kyle se sonroja ante tal pregunta

-¿po...porque me preguntas eso Butters?

-Porque tal parece que es asi... ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Kyle hace una mirada nostalgica

-Cartman me gusta... Crei que con el podia ser feliz nuevamente, pero cuando me entere que el habia matado a Stan decidi no...

-¿y No quieres ser feliz de nuevo?

Kyle se sonroja...

_La vida es corta... alguna vez alguien dijo ¿cuanto mas esperas a ser feliz? Si la felicidad no se logra si no escuchas el eco de tu corazon..._

Kyle corre por las calles rapidamente

_Cuando eres infeliz y crees que quitandole algo o alguien amado a la persona que te puede hacer feliz... ten por seguro que seras infeliz_

El tintineo del cascabel se oye por todo el pueblo

_Eric Cartman es un claro ejemplo de esto... mato a uno de sus mejores amigos para estar con la persona a la que desde pequeño trato de llamarle la atencion... Esto no lo hizo nada feliz... de hecho enpeoro cada vez mas..._

Kyle llega al lago y ve a Cartman ahi

-¡Cartman!

Cartman voltea y sonrie

_Y bueno Yo Kenny McCormick ayudare en lo que sea necesario... despues de todo Stan quiere que su dulce y amado Kyle sea muy feliz con alguien que lo ame_

Kyle se sonroja y enseña el cascabel, Cartman le mira sorprendido

-¿que te pasa lindo judio?

Kyle se acerca

-Toma...

Nakushita kako tobenai sora kienai kizu mo

Kimi ga ita kara waraiaeta n da

Ano oka ni wa gyuttoshita omoide ga

Furitsumori boku ni yume o ataeru

Cartman mira el cascabel...

-Hace tiempo... Yo era el que te lo iba a dar

Kyle le mira sorprendido

-¿y porque no lo hiciste?

Cartman toma entre sus manos las mejillas de Kyle

-Porque me odiabas...

Mientras tanto en un arbusto

-ay que bonito...

Dice Butters

-¿otra vez espiando platicas ajenas?

Dice Kenny que lo mira

-¡¿que carajos haces aqui?

Hoshi no yoru ni wa tooku orion sashite

Hane ga nai koto o wasureta

Boku wa hikari ga nakute sore de yokatta

Tada kimi dake wa doushite to boku o mite wa naita

-Fijate que bonito en tres… dos uno…

En ese momento muchos fuegos artificiales salen disparados mientras Cartman y Kyle e dan un dulce beso... Butters y Kenny lo miran sonrientes... En ese momento ellos se miran a los ojos...

-Kenny...

-Butters

Kenny abraza fuertemente a Butters

-¿q… que estas haciendo?...

Dice Butters muy sonrojado

-Perdoname... pero si no hago esto... Me volvere loco

En ese momento Kenny besa a Butters

_Y bueno ahora... quisiera vivir al maximo... y por obvio ser feliz con quien mas amo... Mi dulce y Tierno Butters..._

Tori ni nareba kaze ni nareba kanau no kana

Boku wa sonna ijiwaru ii tte

Futari de nara te o awasete tsubasa da ne

Tsuyoi kimi no koe ni Ah nazeka namida ga afuredeta

¿que les parecio? Bueno la verdad es lo mejor que he hecho... Y cada vez me gusta como queda a pesar de que ya lo tenia hecho en borradores... aun faltan 4 o 5 capitulos... Espero que les siga gustando... Pronto subire cada sabado un fic nuevo de South Park Llamado antifaz esta muy bueno segun muchos y... bueno esperon sigan dejando sus huellas en la nieve ^^

Cap9: No todos estan de acuerdo: Wendy


	9. Chapter 9 No todos estan de acuerdo

Cap9.-No Todos Estan de Acuerdo...:Wendy

Unas semanas despues...

-¿que? ¡eso no puede ser posible!...

-Creelo Hermosa, porque es cierto

Dice Clyde con una sonrisa

-No... ¡No es imposible! Kyle no puede estar con la porqueria humana como lo es Cartman... No puede

-Pues... el esta demasiado feliz con Kyle...

Wendy sonrie de una manera muy extraña y rie de manera un tanto malefica...

-Bueno pues... No por mucho

Mientras tanto... Cartman espera a Kyle enfrente de su casa... la vida para el ya no era tan mala... ahora ya tenia a alguien por quien vivir... Kyle salio de su casa con una sonrisa, Cartman lo tomo de la mano... Iban caminando por el pueblo, la gente los miraba un poco feo, Kyle lo noto pero aun asi no le importo mucho...

-¡Kyle, Eric!

Grito Butters corriendo hacia ellos

-Hola Butters

Dijeron ambos... en eso ven a una chica de uniforme negro, cabello largo del mismo color y una boina rosa... la chica al mirarlos se les puso enfrente

-Hola Kyle

Kyle la miro

-Hola Wendy

Wendy sonrio y despues miro que ambos estaban tomados de la mano, solto una pequeña risa y dijo

-Veo que te haz olvidado de Stan

Kyle solto la mano de Cartman de inmediato

-No,Yo jamas haria algo asi como olvidarme de Stan

-Vamos Kyle no seas modesto... Todos saben que ahora sales con esta insignificante cucaracha...

Dijo Wendy mirando con desprecio a Cartman

-No Wendy...

-Mira Kyle... Es obvio que a ti jamas te importo que esta maldita cucaracha de basurero haya matado a Stan...

Kyle agacho la cabeza

-Kyle... Tu eres una buena persona... inteligente...

-Wendy, estoy seguro que Cartman esta arrepentido de todo el daño que hizo

Wendy se rio

-Ja,ja,ja,ja ¿y tu todavia le crees? ¡Vamos Kyle! Eres el presidente estudiantil de la preparatoria de varones de South Park... Por tu cargo no debes creer en esas cosas que incluso el mas tonto sabe que no son ciertas

¡Lo habia Conseguido! Ahora Mismo la razon estaba declarandole la guerra a su corazon... Y para colmo la razon era la mas fuerte ahora...

-¡Ya callate Wendy!

Dijo Butters, Cartman se mantuvo callado... Tenia todas las intensiones de gritarle a Wendy mil y un insultos que la describian en su totalidad... pero no podia... Kyle no debia ver al Cartman de antes... o al menos el no.

-Vamos... Una o dos palabras que haya dicho no creo que causen problemas

Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa, Butters la miro furioso

-Ojala hubieran sido una o dos palabras...

Wendy al ver el estado en el que habia dejado a Kyle sonrio

-Bueno, ya casi es hora de clases... asi que me voy... adios

Wendy se fue corriendo... Kyle miro el cielo y camino rapidamente dejando atras a Cartman y Butters...

"Wendy tiene razon... Yo estoy olvidando lo que Cartman hizo... No...No... Yo amo a Stan... Y nada mas a el... nada mas a el..."

Pensaba... Mas tarde

-Kyle te llevo a tu casa

Dijo Cartman alcanzandolo ya que Kyle se habia adelantado a paso veloz para no toparcelo en la salida

-No Gracias, yo puedo ir solo...

-Kyle...

Dijo Cartman jalandolo y haciendolo quedar de frente

-¿que?

-Estas raro desde hoy en la mañana... desde lo de Wendy

Kyle se safo de Cartman y lo miro furioso

-¡Ya te dije que no me pasa nada... YO PUEDO IR SOLO A MI CASA! ¿que palabra no entendiste?

Kyle le miro y se fue mas rapido... Cartman lo miro alejarse cuando...

-Vaya... El niño bonito tiene su caracter...

Cartman volteo y vio a Wendy que estaba atras de un arbol

-¿que mierda quieres tu?

-hey hace tanto que no te oia decir mierda

-Es porque estoy encabronado y ademas ¿que carajos haces aqui? Ya bastante con lo que hiciste en la mañana

Dijo Cartman muy molesto

-¿yo? ¡Vamos Cartman! Yo solo hice lo que es correcto

-¿que?

Wendy sonrio

-No es justo para Kyle... no lo es y debes aceptarlo

-Carajo puta! ¡dime de que me hablas!

Wendy sonrie

-Pues que Kyle no esta enamorado de ti

Cartman se puso nervioso y a la vez muy molesto

-¿¡que carajos dices? ¡Kyle me ama! ¡el mismo me lo dijo!

Wwendy le da la espalda

-Kyle no esta enamorado de ti... solo esta enamorado de lo que hiciste...

Cartman se sorprendio

-¿que?

-Lo salvaste de morir... Hay veces que el amor se confunde con el agradecimiento... y eso le pasa a kyle... solo esta agradecido contigo y por eso le hace sentir afecto por ti... abre los ojos

Cartman jalo a Wendy para hacerla quedar de frente

-¡digas lo que digas puta bruja... Kyle me ama y yo lo se!

Wendy se safo de Cartman y sonrio

-Claro cucaracha ¡lo que tu digas!

Dijo alejandose con una risa...

En la noche...

_Los cerezos caen en el agua..._

-Jamas pense que me gustaria mirar caer flores

Dijo Stan un poco sonrojado

-Vamos Stan...

-Lo que me duele mas es...

Kyle le mira sorprendido

-Yo ya no las puedo ver contigo

Kyle abre los ojos... en eso un fuerte viento los azota y Kyle cierra los ojos cuando los abre ve que Stan a desaparecido...

-¿Stan?... ¡Stan ¿donde estas?

Kyle se hecho a correr y en eso ve a Cartman de espaldas... Kyle se aleja y al voltear hacia otro lado ve a Kenny muerto con una pelota en las manos... Kyle retrosede hasta toparse en el pino y oir a Clyde gritar

-¡TU MATASTE A STAN MARSH!

Kyle se ehcha a correr y se cae... En eso ve a Wendy parada enfrente de el

-Lo haz olvidado Kyle...

Kyle se para rapidamente y en eso ve a Stan parado entre unos arboles de cerezos... Kyle corre hacia el y lo abraza. Pero cuando de pronto los cerezos desasparecen y todo se vuelve oscuro

-Me haz olvidado

Dice Stan alejandose de el... Y Kyle por mas que trata de alcanzarlo no puede...

EN ESE MOMENTO... Kyle despierta y las lagrimas empiezan a formularse en sus ojos

-Yo Jamas te he olvidado... Jamas lo Hare Stan...

CAPITULO 10:-Lluvia. Esconde tus lagrimas entre las gotas de lluvia

Perdon por no haber subido el capitulo 9 el miercoles pero no me dio tiempo...

Gracias por la espera

Cosmochicafop


End file.
